


日本語ルビのデモンストレーション

by potkettle



Category: Original Work
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potkettle/pseuds/potkettle
Summary: 本文は神西清『飜訳のむずかしさ』（パブリックドメイン）を拝借しました：https://www.aozora.gr.jp/cards/001157/files/47888_31629.html





	日本語ルビのデモンストレーション

飜訳（ほんやく）文芸が繁昌だそうである。一応は結構なことだ。あの五十年という制限の網の目がだいぶ緩められて、生きのいい魚がこっちの海へも泳いできて、わが文化の食膳にのぼせられる。悪かろうはずはないが、物事には必ず善悪の両面がある。水から揚がるのは、いい魚ばかりとは限らない。お客さんは腹が空（す）いているから何でも食う。そこで料理人は転手古舞（てんてこまい）で、材料の吟味はもとより、ろくろく庖丁（ほうちょう）も研ぐひまがないという景気になる。つまり濫訳（らんやく）の弊が生じるわけだ。もっともこれは、何も飜訳文芸に限った話ではない。需要の盛大が粗製濫造の弊を伴（とも）なわないで済むのは、よほど文化の根づきの深い国のことだろう。


End file.
